


Simon the vampire slayer? I don't even know anymore

by BunniePop24



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Friendship, Human Simon, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Multi, Protective Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, every one else is the same, lewis is simon middle name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniePop24/pseuds/BunniePop24
Summary: There's a new boy in new york that ha people talking, stunningly muscular and devastatingly Tall,all the boys want him. Marko Wills has a secret he’s a cold-blooded vampire.Simon Parker is a hilarious, cute boy who enjoys reading, comics and anything nerdy, he become fascinated by Marko who is incredibly strong, he doesn’t understand why he he’s so standoffish.Simon’s  sexy Siren  best friend Jonathan lirious helps him begin to piece the puzzle, together they find the perfect weapon.When bodies start training up Simon begins to fear the worst, Jonathan pushes Simon to turn Marko in but…. what's stopping him?Simon maybe able to resist his bite but can he resist his charm.Will he be caught sleeping with the vampire?





	Simon the vampire slayer? I don't even know anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i went on this website called plot generator and basically it helps you make plots for stories…..so i made one and i'm still not sure if i should turn it into a story……..Or an shadowhunters AU

I'm so sorry ಥ_ಥ  
I'm trash (◎_◎;)  
I need help (T＿T) ⊙﹏⊙


End file.
